There are many applications of feature recognition in video sequences. One such application is pedestrian recognition. In a pedestrian recognition method features in a video sequence are classified either as being pedestrians or not pedestrians.
Pedestrians can have varying motion and appearance in video sequences. Pedestrians may be static, moving in different directions, the appearance of a pedestrian can vary with different walking phases, and pedestrians may be occluded by objects in a video or may be connected to objects such as luggage which can vary the observed shapes for pedestrians in a video sequence.
In order to accurately classify features in a video sequence, for example, as pedestrians video analysis methods must be able to account for some or all of the factors discussed above.